pineapplepediafandomcom-20200213-history
Pumpkin
Pumpkin is the protagonist and one of nine main characters in Pineapple Soda. Personality Pumpkin appears to be slightly pessimistic. He claims that he hates everything and everyone including himself. He dislikes spending time with people who are overtly energetic or helpful. Pumpkin prefers quiet and solitude. Biography "Anthony '''"Pumpkin" '''Gray Douglas is one of many teens in Cardston who attends Avestan High. He is a very quiet and closed off upper-class individual who considers himself to be friendless. His mother is a business women who is always away, and his father is a world-class fisherman, which leaves Pumpkin home alone most of the time. Pumpkin does not appreciate being called "Pumpkin" by anyone, but has grown to accept that it's all his neighbour Robby Lime will address him by. Pumpkin's best and only friend (nicknamed Lime) moved from Cardston four years ago but recently returned and is attempting to continue their friendship. Pumpkin is wary of befriending him again, and accuses Lime of having abandoned him as he was being bullied in school at that time. As a result of being bullied and without friends or family for support Pumpkin's outlook on life has now become very bleak: he is a very quiet individual who considers himself a loner or an introvert, and is often suicidal Pumpkin does not believe in hopes, dreams, happiness, or companionship and would much rather spend the majority of his time alone. Fortunately for Pumpkin, he lives at home alone while his parents are out on their various business-oriented trips. Pumpkin has proclaimed that he hates absolutely everything, including his neighbour Lime who is intent on spending time with him. Pumpkin suffers from a harsh sensitivity to light that leaves him unable to look at the sky with his bare eyes, with the exception of cloudy days or at night. This only serves to worsen his depression. The only things known to improve his mood are his favourite comic book and drinking pineapple soda. What little he appreciates is usually cut short by the appearance of his worst enemies; a group of bullies from school who call themselves "The Birds." - Pumpkin's about page and character sheet Voice As their voices are the subject of many events and contests regarding the series, Pumpkin's voice has been revealed as thick, husky, breathy and also has a slight lisp. He also speaks with a very Swedish-Canadian accent. Pumpkin is notable for his trouble pronouncing 'ou' sounds and overpronunciating doubled o sounds. He is frequently teased in the comic and on his blog for this trait. Some vocalists known to sound like Pumpkin include: Lasse Lindh, Chris Higdon and Armistead Burwell Smith IV the backing vocalist of the band Pinback. This section lists the sagas Pumpkin features heavily in. Stars in Pumpkin Stars in four sagas. Cameo Pumpkin is a background character in these sagas. *Lime: Lime is Pumpkin's best friend and neighbor. *Raven: Raven is Pumpkin's bully and enemy. *Hawk: Hawk is Pumpkin's bully. *Turk: Turk is Pumpkin's bully. *Peanut Butter: Peanut Butter is Pumpkin's stalker. Winter Pumpkin Squash.png|Pumpkin sitting on a frozen bench with a Canadian robin.|link=http://fav.me/d5kbgoa fg.png|Pumpkin and Lime with bellies exposed on Halloween. You re too skinny thanksgiving pineapple soda by zachsanomaly-d6w9ez4.png|Pumpkin and Lime welcoming PB into the main cast with force-feeding.|link=http://fav.me/d6w9ez4 Gold Foil Adventures.png|Lime and Pumpkin as adults. Anton Reichsfurst von Galaxis.png|Anton Reichfurst Von Galaxis (Pumpkin) seen as an adult in the saga "Devil's Food"|link=http://fav.me/d629t1x Two Peas In A Pod.png|Pumpkin is holding his son on the left. Lucifer.png|Anton Reichfurst Von Galaxis and Lime from the saga "Devil's Food"|link=http://fav.me/d5x2smd Plumping Pumpkin.png|Pregnant Pumpkin with a basketball I Like Monster Boys.png|Pumpkin as an octopus mermaid from the saga "Devil's Food"|link=http://fav.me/d5vn00d Tea And Sundrop.png|Pumpkin in drag in the saga "Tequila Lime"|link=http://fav.me/d5wr46o Saltwater.png|Pumpkin in a blue speedo and loose-fitting tank top. There is an animated version of this poster.|link=http://fav.me/d6zn75e Image.jpg|Realism-styled Pumpkin Untitled-2.png|Pumpkin and Lime stoned.|link=http://fav.me/d6ye6gc Closer To Free Large.jpg|Pumpkin featured second on the right as the only one with his belly covered.|link=http://fav.me/d49e31s *Pumpkin's favorite color is turquoise. *According to Zachs, Pumpkin's eyes are actually silver. They only appear lilac because of the style the comic is illustrated in. *Pumpkin's hair is the same color as pumpkin flowers. *Pumpkin is usually seen wearing heavy black eyeliner. *Rather than having two, Pumpkin has only one conjoined monoincisor in the center of his gums. This could be a result of a mild form of cyclopia. **Pumpkin is also illustrated as having a very narrow chin compared to the other main characters. This is another symptom of cyclopia. *Judging from Lime's comments in Pumpkin Pie, Pumpkin cannot cook. *Pumpkin identifies as non-practicing Christian. *Pumpkin is obsessed with a comic book called Panthera which stars his favorite comic book heroine by the same name. *Zachs has revealed that whenever Pumpkin looks at the sky,. he sneezes. Character Category:Characters Category:Fruit Bowl